Catty Cause
by Rinhail
Summary: The complusion is what compels her to risk life and limb and climb the stairs to the roof. AU. Cat ears. Non-pairing. Revision on 05-12-11.


**Catty Cause **(Reborn! - Kyoko, Hibari, G)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is (c) to Akira Amano.

It's morning, the most dreadful of times for Kyoko Sasagawa. Not only does she always feel dead on her feet, but she's forced to be in the same classroom as a _certain _someone. She sits quietly at her desk, patiently waiting for class to start. There is already a handful of classmates around; chatting on about what they did over the weekend, some girls fix their makeup near the window. Kyoko doesn't join any of the conversations. Nothing really interest her since finding something to dote over.

He is Hibari Kyouya. And she is staring holes in the back of his head. Her fingers squirm in her lap and she's just about to spring out of her chair when the teacher comes in, unwittingly saving her from an embarrassing moment. She bits her lip and hunkers down for a long and hellish session of English.

When the bells chime after an hour, Kyoko springs after Hibari who has miraculously already abandoned the classroom. She sprints after, her destination already known to her. There is only one place Hibari Kyouya goes after each class and before the next: the rooftop. She climbs the stairs next to her classroom and burst onto the roof.

He is there, laying with his arms folded under his head and legs crossed. He looks relaxed, as usual.

Kyoko straightens her back and inhales a deeply. She takes careful but quick steps towards him. She stops near the top of his head and ask nervously, "Um... Hibari-kun, could I have a moment of your time?"

He looks up, "Your already having a moment of my time." The irritated tone makes her take a step back but she does not flee. "What do you want?" He adds.

She nervously looks around, her bravery quickly retiring each minute. She swallows hard and deep and the words fly from her lips quicker than lightening it seems. "Hibari-kun, could I touch your ears?"

In almost animated fashion a gust of wind swirls behind them. The sounds of the baseball and track team on the school ground almost seems to disappear. There isn't a action of any kind and Kyoko takes a large gulp, fearing.

Hibari sits up, brushing the imaginary dust from his pants. "Now, why would I allow you to do that? Explain yourself, Sasagawa."

Kyoko nervously bits her bottom lip and shifts her feet against the ground. "Well... I know we don't know each other very well, or at all. But... ever since I met you and saw your ears... I just can't stop this impulse, this need, to touch them." She says, adding, "I'm sorry, Hibari-kun."

Another unbearable silence befalls them. Kyoko wonders if she should just hightail it out of there. She wonders if she should kip school for a few days until her parents decide she's skipping too many days and she's probably being bullied and they should transfer. The thought doesn't sound so bad and Kyoko looks towards the door.

But she gaps and looks up to find Hibari tweaking her large ordinary brown ears between his pointer finger and thumb. "Ah! Hibari-kun!" She blushes completely, her head shrinks to allow him a better angle at them. His fingers disappear but are replaced with his whole hand that caresses the entirety of her antennas.

The feeling is incredibly and Kyoko quickly feels a purr rumbling up her throat. She clamps her mouth shut with one hand and Hibari drifts his hand one more time over the back of each ear before becoming satisfied and leaving the hair altogether mussed.

"Such ordinary ears." He mutters, walking away nonchalantly with his hands buried in his pants pockets and the same unreadable expression on his face. He disappears from the roof.

Kyoko stands in the empty expanse of the roof, not entirely sure what just happened. Her hand covering her mouth slips to her side. "Hibari-kun... touched my ears." She says softly, and to no one. She mimics his earlier movements against her ears, their still warm from Hibari's touch, and Kyoko smiles tenderly.


End file.
